


Waiting In The Wings

by Archer_Willows



Series: Waiting In The Wings [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot, currently writing part 2, doesn't have a definite ending, idk why i wrote this, multi part, pretty much just a test for trying to write psylocke, references, thought and reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows
Summary: Elizabeth reflects on what she wants to be
Series: Waiting In The Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207082





	Waiting In The Wings

**Elizabeth sat on the edge** of the cliff overlooking the city. The others had left to start the transformation--turning the city into Nur's throne world. For the first time, Psylocke could be alone with her thoughts. 

What was she doing? 

She had chosen to become one of his Horsemen, but why? For power? For glory? Because he was right? To end war? Is that what she had wanted? Is that even what _he_ wanted? What was it that made her choose to take part in his plan?

The truth was,-and only now she saw it-she wanted to mean something. She had always spent her life on the sidelines, overlooked by the super powerful mutants. She had always been patient-waiting for her moment, center stage, to arrive. But she had always been waiting. Waiting for her cue, her moment to sing, to be the hero, to rise up. 

But yet she's left waiting in the wings. 

Never being noticed. Never mattering. 

She knew she was meant for glory. She knew she could achieve amazing things. But that was never what her story brings. And yet she shed no tears. She pretended that it barely stung.

Oh, but it stung. 

_That_ was why she joined En Sabah Nur. To show the world, to show _herself-_ that she was more than a benchwarmer. There was no more standing on the sidelines.

But for what? The world would never see her as a hero. The world would always view her as the villain, not even that. She was just a side character, a minor antagonist. She wanted them to see her for herself, but was that who she was showing them? Was she always the bad guy? Or did she agree with the world more than she thought? 

Elizabeth was so conflicted. She had no idea what to do. She had no one to guide her. She was, as always--completely alone.

As she stared at the city below, slowly pulling together into Nur's work, wind blowing through her hair, the hot air flowing around her, she allowed herself one thing she had never done.

A single tear curved down her face. 

**to be continued**


End file.
